herofandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Park
Adam Park is a veteran Power Ranger, and a hero from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series. He became the second Black Ranger, replacing Zack Taylor. He is also Tanya Sloan's love interest in Power Rangers Zeo. He is portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch, who is known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, T.K. Takaishi in Digimon Adventure Tri and Charet the Dragon and Darkron the Panther in the Winflash Heroes series. Powers and Abilities Adam is an extremely skilled martial artist and has possessed numerous ranger powers over the years. Each of these powers has increased his fighting skills and natural abilities and each has offered a few unique traits of their own, as well as different zords and weapons. The first were those of the Black Mastodon Ranger, which came from his Mastodon Power Coin, where he wielded the Power Axe and a Blade Blaster, which was a sidearm that could change into a short sword or a laser gun. His zord at that point was the Lion Thunderzord. After becoming the Black Ninja Ranger, Adam gained the Frog Power Coin, giving him the ability to enter a ninja based form before morphing, giving him various ninja tricks that he could perform, such as burrowing undergorund or disappearing then reappearing. Adam also had the Metallic Armor, which could better protect him and the Black Shark Cycle, a powerful motorcycle made from the fin of prehistoric shark. His zords consis ted of the Frog Ninjazord and the Black Shogunzord. During the Operation Overdrive team-up, Adam used the Hovertek Cycle, a motorcycle that could change into a helicopter based hover mode, and Defender Vest, an armored protective vest, from the Overdrive Ranger’s arsenal. After becoming Zeo Ranger IV, Adam’s powers increased steadily over time due to them coming from the Zeo Crystal and gained the Zeo Power Hatchets, which were his si gnature weapon and Zeo Blade, and Zeo Laser Pistol, his new sidearms, as his weapons. Adam also had a Zeo Jet Cycle, which replaced his Shark Cycle and his zords included Zeozord IV and Super Zeozord 4. After becoming the Green Turbo Ranger, Adam’s arsenal of weapons consisted of an Auto Blaster and Turbo Sword, his sidearms, and the Turbo Thunder Cannon . He also had a Turbo Navigator and a Turbo Cart, a go-cart esque vehicle. Adam also had use of the Desert Thunder Turbozord. Sentai Counterparts These are Adam's various counterparts in the Super Sentai series. Zyuranger * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi - his counterpart as the Black Mastodon Ranger. Ohranger *Shouhei Yokkaichi - his counterpart as the Green Zeo Ranger. Carranger *Minoru Uesugi - his counterpart as the Green Turbo Ranger. Trivia *Adam is one of the first two characters to be written off the show without the consent of their actors, the other being Tanya. *Adam is the third Ranger to have more than one color (going from black to green), the first being Tommy Oliver (who went from green to white to red to black), and the second being Rocky DeSantos (who went from red to blue). *Adam’s actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, was one of the few actors to do his own stunts in Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers: The Movie. *Adam was the first male East Asian American Power Ranger. Followed by Kai Chen, Chad Lee, Lucas Kendall, Blake Bradley, Cam Watanabe, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Dax Lo, Theo Martin, Gem, Antonio Garcia, Koda and Preston Tien. *The color change of Adam’s successor, Carlos, mirrors that of Adam. Adam went from black to green and Carlos went from green to black. *Adam did not receive the original “Go Go Power Rangers!” theme in Once A Ranger when he appeared or when he morphed, most likely because Saban owned the rights to the song and Operation Overdrive was produced by Disney. *Adam is one of the only two rangers to appear in three or more consecutive incarnations of Power Rangers without always being a part of his team. *Adam is the first Green Power Ranger to be a part of the core team, as opposed to being a Sixth Ranger. **Adam is also the first Green Ranger to take the place of the team's Black Ranger. *He is also one of the only two rangers appears in five or more incarnations of Power Rangers, the other being Tommy Oliver. *During his morph in In Space, his hair appears short, despite it still being long enough to about reach his shoulders like it was in Turbo at that point. This was most likely because it was recycled footage. *Adam is the only one from when Jason, Zack and Trini were replaced had lasted all the way to Turbo. Aisha stayed in Africa and gave her sub-crystal to Tanya in "Hogday Afternoon" and Rocky injured himself and was replaced by Justin in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. **Adam is also one of the three rangers to last all the way to Turbo alongside Tommy and Kat. *Adam is the first Ranger to start as a Black Ranger and appear as a Green Ranger in the next season. Followed by Jake Holling. **This is reversed with his successor, Carlos Vallerte who starts out as a Green Ranger and appears as a Black Ranger in the next season. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Size-Shifter Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:War Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Time-Travellers Category:Outright Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Athletic Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Armored Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Normal Badass Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adventurers Category:Forgivers Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful